


KotoMaki girl talk

by CuteBobs



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki finally gets the chance to talk to someone about loving girls. Kotori is into it</p>
            </blockquote>





	KotoMaki girl talk

“Well then, I think that should be all,” Umi said. “I'll be at archery practice if you need anything.” Kotori, Umi, and Maki had met up in the club room to discuss the finer details of their new song, now that µ's brainstorming session had given them a direction. As Umi left the room, Maki's gaze zeroed in on her butt. Maki didn't even mean to, but something about their school's skirts caught her attention all the time. Or the girls wearing them, probably. How could Umi get nervous about their costumes when they always wore such short skirts without the safety of petticoats? Really, Maki would've only needed to lean forward a bit and she would've gotten a peek at –

“Umi has a nice butt, doesn't she?” Kotori said.

“Mhm.” …Wait. Oh shit. Maki turned to Kotori, who looked at her with a friendly and honest smile, like they were gushing about a puppy.

“It's no wonder when she exercises so much, I think. The Sonodas all value that a lot.”

She'd caught Maki checking out their friend, and yet Kotori didn't seem to mind. If anything, she wanted Maki to go along with her. What was Maki supposed to reply? Should, _could_ she pretend it was a completely normal thing to do?

“Did I say something wrong? You're making an intense face, Maki.”

“N-no, I'm just…”

“You don't have to worry, I get it. I love girls too.”

Too? “Wh-what do you mean?”

Kotori tilted her head. “Hm? I thought maybe you got all flustered because of Umi. I totally understand. She's so dreamy and cute~”

Maki was speechless. Kotori had casually come out to her and had also guessed, correctly, that Maki liked girls. That was definitely a first. Now Maki didn't have much of a reason to deny it, did she?

“How… did you guess?”

“Hm?”

“Th-that I l-like girls…”

“Your fingernails are short.”

“I don't get it?”

“Well,” Kotori said, “it's important to trim your nails if you're going to touch a girl.”

“Wh-what?! But everyone in µ's has short nails!”

“Exactly!” Kotori grinned. She couldn't be implying… “Sorry, I'm just kidding. I kind of get this feeling from you, you know? And sometimes it's really obvious you're ogling girls.”

“…It's obvious?” Had the others noticed, too? Oh god. Maki's forehead slowly hit the table. What if everyone already knew…

“A-ah, I mean, if you're looking for it? But it's okay, I've had this conversation before.”

She was not the only one? Who…? Maki let go of the breath she'd held for what felt like an hour. She'd never talked about this and had never planned to, and suddenly this opportunity jumped right into her arms. Maki was not going to waste it.

“Kotori, does, um, anyone else know about this? About you?”

“Honoka knows, but I haven't told Umi yet. I think she'd be too nervous about it, for a while at least.”

“I could see that, yes.”

“My mom knows, too.”

Her mother? They'd had that talk? Maki gripped her skirt so hard she worried about ruining the fabric. If Kotori had done it, Maki could do it too. It had become real and thus scary and not something she could just ignore forever. “How… did that go?”

“Really well. I think we've gotten closer since then. I'm glad I did it.”

Kotori's grin made Maki envious. Would it go well for her, too? “I can't even imagine doing that.”

“I'm sure you don't have to worry about your mother.”

“Why?”

“Because our mothers were dating in high school?”

“Ueeeeh?!”

“Wait, you didn't know? My mom told me a while ago. She had this fond expression the entire time, it was really sweet.”

All of Maki's unease disappeared, just like that. She was shocked, sure, but also more confident. If her mother would accept her… She _could_ have this talk. Anything else she could worry about later. “I had no idea. Thanks for telling me.”

Kotori nodded, then leaned closer to Maki. “So, do you have your eyes on anyone?”

“Wh-what, why would I…?”

“We're in a school full of girls! Not to mention everyone in µ's is really cute! Why would you become a school idol if not to kiss girls?”

“I thought you wanted to save the school?”

“Oh. I guess. Yeah. Anyway, what about… Hanayo?”

“Eh? Hanayo is… an angel. You can't be angry when Hanayo smiles at you. She has this soft and warm atmosphere about her that I find really calming.” Wait, wouldn't Kotori get the wrong idea like this? Maki didn't actually need to pour her heart out.

“Totally! She's such a sweet girl!” Oh. “What about Rin, then?” Oh.

“Rin is a bother.” Now that she'd praised Hanayo, didn't she need to praise Rin as well? Otherwise it would look like Maki had a crush on Hanayo… or maybe Rin, in a weird way. “…But she's always fun to be around a-and she likes to be affectionate and her enthusiasm is adorable.”

“I know what you mean! Okay, Honoka?”

Maki remembered their first meeting, when she'd been caught playing piano. Honoka's admiration. Her pushy nature. “Honoka is so… honest and always herself, it's hard not to be fond of her, even as she drags you into troublesome situations. She's… someone you can't help but support.”

“Right~? Umi?”

“She's cool and elegant and reliable, and the way she gets embarrassed so easily is really cute. I kind of… want to be there for her to let her take a break.” Maki paused. What weird situation was this? Not that she really minded. It felt good to talk about this, even if her face kind of burned, and Kotori clearly loved it.

Kotori beamed. “Nico?”

“Eehh. I guess… she's cute when she's honest. …Maaaybe also when she isn't. She likes taking care of others, so I think she'd make a wonderful mother.”

Kotori shot her an “aren't you forward” smirk. Maki conveniently stared at a possibly imaginary stain on the floor. “Nozomi!”

“It's obvious how much she cares about everyone, but I wish she'd look after herself, too. It must be tough to keep her feelings in check all the time. I'd like to give her the space to drop the act, you know? A-anyway, you can't go between Eli and her.”

“I know that feeling! Still, Eli?”

“She's gorgeous and I admire her maturity and levelheadedness. Her dancing is something else. I think I'd like to try becoming more like her. Really, Eli and Nozomi feel more like big sisters to me.”

“But not Nico?”

“Never Nico.” Maki smiled thinking about the face Nico would have made if she'd heard that.

“Then… what about me?”

“Wh-why.” Unfair! She couldn't tell her – No, after all of this, she totally could. “You're… cute?” Or not.

“Don't be shy!”

“…You give off this fluffy vibe and are easy to talk to! Your turn!”

Kotori giggled. “Fine~”

“Is there someone you like?” Maki surprised herself. This was not a question she'd expected to ask, well, ever.

Kotori blushed and hid a longing expression behind her hands. “I love Honoka and Umi.”

“You don't mean as friends?”

“Even more than that!”

“Both of them? That sounds rough. Do you know what to do about it? How would you decide?”

“Oh, you don't have to pick only one when both are okay with it!”

“Y-you mean… you can date both? At the same time? Is that possible…?” After taking a moment to think about it, why not? What would speak against it? All is fair in love and war, right?

“Yes~ If it works out, of course.” It sounded like a big if.

“Well, good luck. I mean it. I, um, I hope you three find happiness.”

“Thanks, Maki. Good luck to you too.” Kotori glanced at the clock and got up from her seat. “If you do find someone special, don't hesitate to talk to me.”

“Thanks, yeah. Thanks for today, it was really helpful.”

“I'm glad~ You can always hit me up on Line, too, if you need something. Like researching how girls do it.”

“Do what?”

“Ah, um, I gotta go. Let's continue our chat later!”

With Kotori gone, Maki relaxed in her seat. Good, it didn't look like Kotori had figured out Maki's crush. Not that it would take long for her to find out if Maki's stares really were that obvious to her. Maki needed to get that under control, even if the cuteness of everyone around her made that a challenge. Now, what to tell her mother…


End file.
